


You were supposed to live forever

by thesongofdarkness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e07 Thirteen, F/F, One Shot, POV Clarke Griffin, POV First Person, Season/Series 03, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from Clark to Lexa. Dedicated to Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were supposed to live forever

You were supposed to be the one.  
You were supposed to be the one that never left, the one that would never leave me.  
You were supposed to be the unstoppable, the unkillable. You were supposed to be immortal, at least it seemed like it.  
You were supposed to be by my side, and I by yours, for as long as time itself.  
We were supposed to start anew, to explore all the new possibilities, all the new opportunities.  
You were supposed to be the one I’d share my whole life, my soul and my every thought with.  
You were supposed to be mine, and I yours.  
You were supposed to die in battle, with smoke and fire filling the air, with battle cries and an army of soldiers following your every word.  
You were supposed to show me the world, to help me learn and understand the way of your people.  
You were supposed to help me forgive and forget.  
We were supposed to grow old together.  
You were supposed to survive battle and war, you were supposed to survive it all.  
You were supposed to face a thousand new mornings, and take a million more decisions.  
You were supposed to get all your wishes fulfilled, and all your dreams were supposed to come true.  
You and I, we were supposed to live forever, hand in hand, protecting everyone and everything we hold dear.  
We were supposed to get our happy ending.  
We were supposed to rule together, heda and wanheda, side by side, both in battle and life.  
You were supposed to live forever, you were supposed to survive… but you didn’t.


End file.
